De Fiestas y Sus Consecuencias
by Cliffan
Summary: Sasuke nunca habla mucho, pero cuando habla, siempre la caga.


**Universo: **_Ninguno. _

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno. _

**Advertencias: **_Insinuaciones sexuales._

* * *

**DE FIESTAS Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS**

[Viñeta]

Hinata Hyuga está arrodillada en el suelo de la casa de Naruto Uzumaki con la cabeza agachada y las mejillas arreboladas. A su lado se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha, impávido a pesar de que, para variar, también está de rodillas.

Es muy raro ver a Sasuke de rodillas, por no decir que es un evento único en la vida o, por lo menos, que sea hace del rogar tal como un eclipse total de sol.

Naruto mira toda la escena desde un rincón de la sala, sin saber qué parte debe apoyar.

La razón del temor de Naruto es que Sakura está presente y está enojada. Muy enojada. Con el entrecejo tan fruncido, pero tan fruncido, que es muy probable que después de esa noche le salgan arrugas prematuras. Muchas de ellas.

¿Cuál es la razón del enojo? Sasuke y Hinata se han portado mal. Alguien debe regañarlos y ese alguien es la afectada, Sakura Haruno.

—¿Hicieron mal o no hicieron mal? —pregunta Sakura con ira contenida y el humo a punto de ser echado por fuera de sus oídos.

Hinata asiente inmediatamente ante la pregunta, avergonzada y colorada como una rebanada de sandía madura. Sasuke sólo levanta una ceja. Él no está dispuesto a ceder.

—¿Por qué no respondes, Sasuke-kun? —pronuncia Sakura el nombre de su amigo con voz lenta y suave, casi musical. Así deben sonar las trompetas que anunciarán el apocalipsis.

—Espero que reconozcas tu parte de culpa.

Los ojos de Sakura se abren desmesuradamente. Naruto tiembla en su rincón e intenta intervenir antes de que una tragedia venga hacia todos los presentes. O que Sakura derribe su casa, que también es bastante probable.

—Hey, Sasuke. Sólo tienes que disculparte. No es tan difícil, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que Sakura-chan está dispuesta a perdonarte.

—Estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, Naruto. Estaba —recalca furibunda la chica de cabello rosa. Naruto tiembla cual papel y a Hinata le entran ganas de llorar. ¿Puede la situación empeorar más?

Sasuke tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Me disculpo —dice Sasuke fuerte y claro. Todos respiran con alivio—. Pero debes reconocer que parte de la culpa recae en la anfitriona de la fiesta, en este caso tú, Sakura, por hacer una fiesta, citándote, 'salvaje' donde no había condones en ninguna parte de la casa que no fuera la habitación de tus padres.

—Sasuke... —pronuncia Hinata el nombre de su novio avergonzada y aterrorizada. Más lo segundo que lo tercero.

¿Por qué su novio no puede aceptar que hicieron mal en destrozar la habitación de los padres de Sakura mientras tenían sexo? ¿Por qué no admite que estuvo peor ocultar los muchos condones usados en un rincón porque estaban muy cansados como para preocuparse por eso? Si todo eso no hubiera pasado, los padres de Sakura no hubieran encontrado la evidencia en una pata de la cama y no habrían castigado y golpeado a su hija con un cinturón por ser una 'perversa descarriada'.

Y es que a Sakura nadie le creyó cuando había dicho que la culpa era de Sasuke y Hinata. ¿Cómo que de ellos dos? ¡Esa pareja no rompería ni un plato! La dulce y bastante mojigata de Hinata y el muy honorable Sasuke jamás provocarían semejante caos y desvergüenza. Pero Sakura... Sakura que nunca había hecho nada realmente malo en contra de sus padres, al menos no de ese calibre, tenía todas las de perder, aunque era inocente. Y mucho. Por lo menos en la parte del sexo y no en la de realizar una fiesta memorable mientras sus padres estaban fuera de casa. Sus padres pensaron que si iba a mentir para cubrirse, al menos hubiera dicho algo, ya no creíble, pero sí un poco razonable. ¿Cómo que involucrar a ese par de blancas palomas? Ese cuento no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Harta de las calumnias, Sakura preparó su puño de acero para golpear a Sasuke en donde más le dolería. Lástima por Hinata, la dejarían sin el 'juguete' que le ayudaba a arruinar las habitaciones de los padres de sus amigos y provocaba castigos infinitos en ellos.

Pero bueno, eso se lo buscaba Sasuke por andar de hablador cuando no correspondía.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Sasuke nunca habla mucho, pero cuando habla, siempre la caga. Como diciendo que quiere ser hokage o que la revolución.**

**Pero de cualquier manera, te amamos, Sasuke. Eres mi bias en Naruto… aunque no creo que pueda tener un maldito bias en un manga/anime :P**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
